Flower Stone (Livi)
Flower Stone is a Gem created and used by Livi. Personality Flower is a positive Gem who always looks for the best in people. She tends to annoy those who don't agree with her belief that everyone has good in themselves, but if they are to tell her that they fell uncomfortable around her, she will stop. She tends to take a dislike to people who are unnecessarily violent, but she thinks that she can teach them that it's better to be good rather than bad. She seems to care little about herself, as when her Gem was cracked, she tried to get everyone to stop worrying about her, even though she was is great pain. Although she usually seems like she always has her temper under control, it is possible to make her legitimately angry. If someone were to do something that would make people's opinions about her drastically change, she will lash out in anger at them, but ultimately ends up regretting it in the end. Appearance Flower's Gem is where her left eye should be, and it is black with white spots on it. Her skin is a very dark grey, and her hair is even darker, and styled into points. Her eyes are a light silver. She wears a short, light grey dress with a hoop skirt, and a star shaped hole in the center. She wears dark silver boots, and she has a very skinny build. Abilities Like all normal Gems, Flower can fuse, shapeshift, bubble, summon a weapon, and retreat into her Gemstone to heal. Fusion *When fused with Onicolo, they form Black Lace Onyx. *When fused with Allura, they form Llanca. *When fused with Vermeil, they from Langbanite. *When fused with Corindon Hyalin, they form Dark Opal. *When fused with Chrysoberyl, they form Meadow Ore. *When fused with Onicolo and Allura, they form Water Chrysolite. Skillset Magic Staff Proficiency: Flower uses a magic staff that can cast spells. It has 3 different spells that can be used by Flower. It has a piece of faux Flower Stone as it's power source, and its white spots glow different colors based off of what spell she's about to use. Red Glow: The red glow can fire a dangerous light blast. Flower uses this one the least however, as she doesn't like hurting people. Blue Glow: The blue glow can create a small shield. Flower tends to use this one the most, as she wants to protect people. Yellow Glow: The yellow glow can heal wounds on humans and Gems. She doesn't use this ability however, as it leaves her staff without power for a long amount of time. Unique Abilities WIP Relationships Onicolo Flower doesn't spend too much time with Onicolo, but she thinks that they are one of her best friends who she would like to get to know better. Allura Flower values Allura the most out of anyone she's ever known. She depends on Allura to keep her safe, and she tries the best to do the same for her. If Allura were to get in danger and Flower knew she couldn't do anything to save her, she would just become depressed, which is an unlikely trait for her. Vermeil Flower plays with Vermeil and keeps her entertained, and enjoys getting to see her normally. Corindon Hyalin Flower actually likes Corindon, and she spends time with her, listening to what she has to say to help her vent out all her emotions. Flower tries telling all her friends that Corindon is good and can be redeemed, even if Corindon doesn't want to be. Apache Tear Apache Tear is the Gem that Flower spends the most time with. Flower values and appreciates Apache, and is normally not seen without her. Chrysoberyl Flower doesn't fully trust Chrysoberyl due to her murderous nature, but tries her best to get to know her better. She sometimes feels uncomfortable around her, but tries not to let that get in the way of their relationship. Trivia *Flower was originally a one-off character based off of Vibri from the Vib-Ribbon series, but due to the overall attention and relationships she built in her debut roleplay, she was kept, and was redesigned and is currently being given new abilities. *Flower's name was originally Snowflake Obsidian, but was changed due to being so common, and possibly being in the canon. Gemology WIP Gemstone WIP Galleries WIP AUs *Jumble AU *Human AU *Evil AU Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Roleplay characters Category:LTT Category:Approved Characters Category:Irregular Galaxy